She's a Troublemaker
by Kagomeamii
Summary: A 2p! America x Troublemaker! Reader - insert. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

You were running for your life from a certain red head. That red head was the 2p! personification of America. His name was Allen, but is mostly comfortable with the name Al. you were Ion's younger sister. Your name was (y/n), the personification of (c/n). You were a bit of a trouble maker, so now lets go back to the incident.

-Time backward-

Your big brother was currently taking care of you, and you were all tied up. "Big broooootherrrrrr" "What do you want (y/n)?" "Can you untie please? I promise to not do any bad stuff ever" "How many times have you told me that and you lied?" "Um.. a lot.." "Exactly, now stay there, I need to go do some things".

You sweat dropped since, how could you not stay there when you are all tied up?! Then you heard some knocking on the door and you yelled at your brother, "Big brother! Someone is knocking!" He rushed down stairs and opened the door revealing your slutty older sister Katia and your shy older sister Natasha. Katia gave you a hug, and you curled up your nose at the smell of vodka and men. She then stopped hugging you. "Well well well, you haven't changed a bit (y/n) now have you? Last time I saw you, you were a little chibi, and had the exact same position. All tied up"

You growled a a bit at her, but you giggled and had your crazy smile. "It isn't my fault that you don't see me, you're mostly fucking men all the time. Now tell me, how many men have you fucked today? And after wards how much did you kill? Ah, don't tell me, today you fucked 10". Your face grew a bit darker and only revealed that lunatic smile of yours.

Your older sibling growled and was about to bitch smack you, until your sister Natasha stopped her. "P-Please d-d-d-don't fight.." "You can't tell me what to do! i am the older one and i'm the first one to lose the virginity!" She then slapped you sister and Natasha start to tear up a bit. You growled and faced your brother. You switched your lunatic smile with a happy-go-lucky smile and your darkened eyes, turned to innocent ones. "Big brother, can you untie me now~?" He looked back at you and back to his other siblings then back to you. He then untied you, and you smirked. You pounced on your older sister Katia making her fall on her back. "Gah! That hurt, you will pay for that you bitch!" Of course, you smirked and brought out your knife, pointing it to her neck. "Shhh...go to sleep" (A.N. you win a cookie if you know where that quote is from) You were interrupted when a man standing by your door. "Well, that's a way for a family reunion..anyways I am sorry to intrude, but Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus, the three of you have an urgent meeting tomorrow. We expect you three to join" Your big brother looked at you then looked back t the man, "But who will take care of (y/n)? I can't leave her all alone" The man raised an eyebrow, as he was confused as fudge.

"Miss (y/n), how old are you? Like in human years" You dropped your knife and looked up at the man, "I am 18 years old.." The man nodded and looked back to your big brother. "She is at the age where she can take care of herself Ion, there is no need in others taking care of her. 'You don't understand...she must NOT be by herself ever, it is too dangerous" The man then nodded like he understood, "Well, the meeting is urgent, so by then you have to find a care taker for her." He then looked at his watch. "Well look at the time, I bid you all a good day" He then bows and turns to face the exit. "And I hope you reach the meeting in time" He led himself out the door. While you weren't paying much caution, your older brother tied you up once again. You then looked at your surroundings, and you found yourself all tied up once again. You looked down, sighed, and yawned. Your big brother noticed this and put your tied self over his shoulder. he walked to your room and laid you there. Your room didn't have any windows, and your bedroom door is a metal door, and the locks are outside, not inside. So, it was harder for you to escape. He untied you, and ordered you to change into your pajamas and to wash your teeth, etc. After you did so, he patted your head. "Good night sunflower". He left your room and locked it from the outside. You covered yourself with the blanket and sighed. "Yeah yeah whatever".

* * *

**So, to get things cleared up, Katia is 2p! Ukraine, Ion is 2p! Russia, and Natasha is 2p! Belarus. Sorry if they are a bit OOC. i'm sorry for the horrible America x reader that I did last time T~T So I made this :DD I also feel like making a America x reader one too. I'll soon do it. Also also, I still have no ideas for Canada x reader good end. I plan on finishing that series before the seventh. Comment or tell me that you want moar chapters, since, I want to see if people actually like this, and I continue it ^-^**

**Hetalia and its' characters all belong to ****_Hidekazu Himaruya_**

_**Plot belongs to Kagomeamii**_

_**You belong to you**_

_**Read, Enjoy, Comment~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tied up, was your position at the moment. Your appearance was of a bloodied, ripped royal dress. The sky displaying it's fiery red color. You sighed, for you, were waiting for your knight in bloody armor to show up and rescue you. You tried to escape, but the malicious dragon was stopping you. The dragon's scales were as red as of dried blood. His eyes were the color of red, but much brighter, that of the color of Grell's hair. The dragon let out a roar, flames spuming out of his mouth. You have heard of such a creature, for his name, was 'Ionasaurous'. (/shot)

Your were about to give up hope, until, you saw a reddish-brownish head. When it came closer, you recognized it to be the knight. He was, fashionably late. You saw the ruby-red of his eyes flash in anger. Instead of a holy sword that knights usually have, this one had, what seemed to be a baseball bat, with nails coming out of it. The knight then heroically saved you from the evil, Ionasaurous. He then untied you, and you two were about to isplay a kiss. Until, he gently pushed you away and started shaking you.

"Wake up [Name], wake [Name], WAKE UP."

You blinked and returned from your fantasy dream. You groaned and looked at the clock. '3:02 am', too early. "Whyyyyyyyy diiiiiiid youuuuu waaaake meeeee uuuuup thiiiiis earlyyyyyy?" Your brother was taken back a bit by your somehow, lazy use of words. "[Name], we found (a) care-taker(s) for you, and by we, I meant me and Natasha. Katia insteaded we just untie you and take care of yourself." Hmmm..Big Sister Katia isn't as bad as you thought. "Thaaaaaaat doooooooesn't aaaaansssswerrrr maaaaaah queeeeeesssstioooooon." "It's an eight hour drive from here to the meeting, also I hope you are on your best behavior. You know what happens when you face such things." "I know, I know. No cookies for a year." "Good Sunflower." He patted your head, showing a soft smile, which rarely happens. "Now go on, go and change and knock on the door when you're done." You mumbled, "whatever". He left the room somehow, probably he had magical powers, since, your room was closed, and the door knob is outside of the door. Or maybe..maybe..HE'S A WITCH! It all makes sense now, or maybe Natasha opened the door for him. Darn Big Sister Natasha and her submissiveness!

You changed and what not and knocked on the door. No response. The knocks then became harder and louder from all the unresponse. The door then opened revealing, well, obviously, your big brother. "Oh sorry Sunflower, Katia was eating all the chocolate waffles."

**Oh.**

**No.**

**She.**

**FrUKing**

**Didn't.**

Your emotions were now of pure anger. How could she eat all the chocolate waffles?! "But, we put a plate of Cheerios for you." You were about to rage at the moment, cheerios had no sugar, or sweet in it. It was...plain, and you hated plain. Out of pure anger, you grabbed your bed and rage flipped it. Ion, was standing there, quite scared at the moment. So he quickly tied you up and dragged you to the living room. You were growling and yelling stuff, foaming eventually coming out of your mouth. Your inhuman strength kicking in, and the rope threads were ripping. Here's the deal, when you're extensively angry, your mind is wipe clean of any thoughts, and you're in an uncontrollable state. That only happened once or twice when you were a chibi, it took a week to calm you down, when you calmed down, those times, everything around you was chaos. Blood, broken things, and your siblings all squished together in a corner trying their best to avoid you. Ion was worrying that it's going to happen again, so he quickly went into the kitchen and made you something. He ran back and fed you something that was banned from you forever, nutella.

You calmed down after you finished it and muttered some stuff, before you instantly fell asleep. Ion sighed in relief and untied you, but, he tied you once more with another rope. He carried you over his shoulder and told his older sister and younger sister that they should get in the car now.

**-Time skip because author-chan is lazy-**

The car parked in front of, well, it looks a bit like an abandoned two-story house. Ion came out of the car with a sleeping you over his shoulder. He knocked on the door, softly and the door immediately opened to see a man with pinkish-blondish hair and swirly baby blue eyes. "Oh! What a surprise Ion, dear! What brings you here, poppet?" Your big brother sighed. "You already know why i'm fucking here, Oliver." "Ah ah ah. No cussing! And, where is this girl? Is she a chibi? Ohh, I love taking care of chibis!" "Don't get your girly panties in a twist, she's right here, over my shoulder." Ion gestured to your sleeping form over his shoulder. "Oh! So that's who, I thought she might be...a tad bit younger.." Ion rolled his eyes. "Don't question me, you girly pansy. Anyways, here's what to do and not to do..well..they're mostly not to do. Do **not **untie her. Do **not **feed her candy or cupcakes-" Oliver groaned at that statement. "Do **not **get her angry. Do **not** let her near a weapon, or anything sharp, a fork can be considered a weapon. Well, I don't have much time, so, here's a list of what not to do." Your brother took out a rolled up list and unfolded it, it fell and stretched all the way through the yard, also, it was in small typing. Oliver's left eye twitched at all the things that you can't do, he then sighed and rolled up the list. "A-A-Alright Ion...I hope you get to the meeting in time. I'll be taking business now, so don't worry! You left [Name] in good hands!" "I better have, if I find out something bad happened to [Name], MEXICO WILL RAIN DOWN YOUR THROAT WITH HOT ACID, DISSOLVE YOUR TESTICLES...if you have any...AND TURN YOUR INTESTINES INTO SNAKES. THEN I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, AND TEAR YOUR BOYFRIEND FRANCOIS IN HALF." Ion's menacing aura appearing and the sound "KolKolKolKol" can be heard. Oliver then started to shake in fear. "A-A-Alright Ion..y-y-y-you sh-sh-sh-should g-g-g-get g-g-going now...i'll t-t-t-take care of the r-r-r-rest." Ion's aura and "kolkolkol" disappeared and showed a smile that clearly says, "I'm-entrusting-you-with-my-precious-treasure-be-careful-or-I-come-and-slaughter-you-da?".

Your brother shook you awake and placed you on the ground instead of his shoulder. You groaned and yawned and your gaze then turned to Oliver. "Big Brother...who's he?" "He's your caretaker, sunflower. I expect great behavior young lady." You nodded. "Well I have to go now, goodbye you pansy, Oliver, and goodbye Sunflower." He lightly kissed your forehead and he quickly went back to the car and drove off, with your older sisters. "Well, poppet, come along let's get inside." You once again, groaned and hopped inside. (Literally, since, you're tied up.) "You seem quite sleepy, poppet. Hmm..there isn't any more rooms, so..i'm quite sorry, but you have to sleep on the co-" Too late. You already were sleeping on the couch.

-time-skip, I made a FrUK Facebook page :D /shot-

"7:30 a.m." The rest of the F.A.C.E family was waking up. Al and Matt quickly dashed to the living room, because a game was on. The two brothers then heard really quiet snores and glanced at the couch. Revealing a tied up sleeping you. "Yo Oliver! There's a hobo sleeping on the couch...again! But, she's tied up, and pretty hot too!" Matt rolled his eyes and took out his hockey stick with barbed wire placed on it. He raised it over you. Oliver then ran towards them, tackling the two. "DON'T HURT [NAME]. That's Ion's little sister! Ion will tear the two of you in half if he finds out that you two hurt her!" The duo just rolled their eyes. "Ion's a pansy", said the blonde. You immediately awoke and stared at the blonde. "What did you just say about Big Brother?" Matt took a deep breathe. " .a.**pansy**." His tone turning into a forced calm one. You then started to giggle, your face darkening and your lunatic smile growing. "Me. you. fight. now".

* * *

Oooo, what'd you think about this chapter? Hoped you liked it! It took...like 2 days to complete this chapter. ;3;

**Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz ********Himaruya**

**********Plot belongs to KagomeAmii**

**********You will forever belong to your big brother, Ion**

**********Read, enjoy, comment~**


	3. Chapter 3

^J^ =J= oJo OJO vJv ;J; QJQ J J -J- *J* eJe  
**WARNING:** Fragments of FrUK, slight bad words, and a horrible French accent ahead!  
^J^ =J= oJo OJO vJv J; QJQ J J -J- *J* eJe

Matt grinned. "This is going to be fucking easy, you're a girl. Girls can't fight." "Want to try out that ridiculous stereotype/theory?" He nodded. Oliver then remembered what Ion said, and he shivered. "You two! No fighting! " Matt perked up an eyebrow. "What if we want to, eh?" Oliver started to get angry and it seemed like smoke was coming out of his ears. A familiar pat on the shoulder and the scent of smoke appeared. "Matt...shut ze fuck up and go to your room." "I'm not a kid!" "Go to your room! You're in a 4 hour time-out!" Francois's voice boomed. Matt's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, jeeze! Next time calm your titties, old man." He walked up the stairs and shut his bedroom door, quite loud. You turned your head to the brown-red head, who was currently laughing his ass off. Francois glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, or you're getting a fucking time-out just like the douche over zere." Al quickly shut up.

"W-W-Well, this is [Name]! S-S-She is Ion's little sister, and also the country of [country name]." Francois then came close to you, looking up at you up and down. "You are exactly 'ow 'e described you to be." He died his cigarette in the...container..cap...thang...with..er um..sand? Oh whatever, he died it out. He then got a replacement cigarette and lit that one up. " tied up position, cu'e appearance, and zose eyes...zat are screaming for more blood, and are showing a flare zat you can rip out anyone's inner organs easily.." He then paused to let out the smoke air thang.. "I like you, [Name]. You seem, quite interesting." (Pffft, not like, like like **like**. He just likes like..you're interesting and stuff. Know what I mean?) "I agree with Francois, you are quite interesting, poppet!~", chimed Oliver. You blinked, and smiled. "Thanks!" You then noticed Al stare at you, you quickly glanced at him and your eyes widened. He looked exactly like the knight in your dream.

"Are you hungry, poppet." Your stomach grumbled, and a pink flush started to spread through out your cheeks. Oliver smiled at your embarrassment and went into the kitchen and put on his "Kiss the Baker" apron, which Francois did. "Get a room you two!", yelled the brown-red head. But then magically, Matt appeared and slapped him. "Shhh...lemme enjoy the yaoi". Matt's sunglasses then sliding from the top of his head onto the bridge on his nose. You then sat next to the two. Al then turned to look at you. "Hey doll, why is a pretty girl like you tied up." You glared at him. "Bitch, don't question my position." He grinned, which revealed that he had a tooth missing. He then chuckled. "No offense at all, but you do kinda' look weak." You rolled your [color] eyes, but grinned. "That's great! You don't have to be cowering in fear and pain if I am in this position!" He grinned and laid his hand on your shoulder. "Listen doll. You shouldn't say those big words, you're too adorable to be doing such things. But, you are pretty hot doll, how about this, . .?" You growled at him. "How about, . .now." When Matt heard his name his face went closer. "Hmm...how about when Oliver and Francois leave for an errand?" You grinned, "perfect.." Matt's voice then went into the duo's conversation. "How about we make a deal?" You nodded, "if you douches win, i'll be your maid and do whatever you want. Don't go overboard tho." You saw a grin on Al's face but the expression that Matt had at the moment was of a meh. "My order will probably be for me and you to watch hockey..." Your [color] eyes glittered, "I love hockey!" His meh expression into one that shows he's amusingly glad of that response. He then came towards your face and gave you a peck on the cheek. A hint of blush spread through your cheeks. And Al? It looked like smoke came out of his ears, and his expression defined the word of jealousy rage. He raised out his hand and it seemed like he was about to smack a bitch.

* * *

_I apologize for there not being a fight, but I could tell you, soon, soon, I will make the fight, probably in the next chapter or so. Anyways, putting a French accent is harrrrrrd (for me that is). :U "Where have you been Kagome?!" ;3; I has been trolling people, on Chatango. "We were waiting a long time for an update!" I'm sorreh! Q~Q But come on, rick-rolling people on Chatango. o7o "You better be updating stuff, or i'll chase you with a bazooka." O.O ... fine! I'll work mah butt off. But I have an excuse! I has a bunch of school left. And this time of year, it's always busy._

**Hetalia and its' characters all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**You still forever belong to Big Brother, Ion. **

**Potatoes belong to Sasha.**

**Read, Enjoy, Comment. \(vuv)/**


End file.
